Smile
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: When she smiled at him he knew all of his questions were answered. Jonah X Andrea The Missing Series.


At first he couldn't quite tell what he liked more about her; the fact that when she smiled at him it made him blush or the butterflies in his stomach when he was near her. He didn't quite know what to call it a crush, like, love; he wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter anyway though, because he knew that she didn't care about him the way he did about her.

"Jonah, you're spacing out again." Katherine hissed as she shook his shoulder roughly. He blinked and shook off his sister's arm and then he glared at her.

"Will you knock it off?" He hissed back "You're being more annoying than usual."

Katherine rolled her eyes "Whatever, but you should be paying more attention otherwise your girlfriend is going to think you're a total jerk."

Jonah flushed stammering "Sh–she's not my girlfriend!"

"Well then." Katherine whispered, while placing her hands on her hips "At least try to be respectful."

Jonah rolled his eyes at his sister; he always hated when she turned into a mother hen, because not only was it embarrassing—it was annoying. Today the Skidmore family was attending a play at the school, because Andrea had invited them. And Andrea so happened to be the girl that Jonah had been thinking about. He smiled watching her act on stage as the famous Virginia Dare. Her long brown hair was tied into two braids, and she was wearing a deer skin dress. She spoke her lines so fluently and passionately that Jonah almost thought; that she was the actual Virginia Dare.

He sighed as he watched her smoky blue eyes gaze almost adoringly at a native _Walks With Pride—_as known as Antonio; a boy that Jonah didn't get along with so well. Jonah only hoped that she was only looking at him that way, because he and his friend _One Who Survives Much—_as known as Brendan had found Virginia Dare's grandfather. Jonah scowled when he saw that Virginia/Andrea had hugged Walks With Pride/Antonio.

Well there was always hope.

_Why do I always have to be the supportive friend? Why can't I ever be the hero?_ Jonah asked himself glumly. His gaze traveled off the stage; when he heard some light giggles emitting from his little sister. From the corner of his eye he saw that Katherine was giggling with her boyfriend Chip—whom actually happened to be one of Jonah's close friends that the Skidmore's brought along, because Katherine practically begged them to bring him. Not that they really minded having Chip along; he was a good friend, and a good boyfriend for Katherine.

Anyway Chip was whispering in her ear—scratch that he was _kissing_ her ear! Jonah almost gagged at the sight; he turned away quickly and took a glance over to his parents that were engrossed in the play. Of course, neither of them had noticed the two teenagers snatching kisses from one another. Jonah would have said something like '_Ew! gross_' to get the two in trouble, but he felt that a bit to be juvenile. It made him sick and secretly envious, because while his sister had a wonderful relationship with his friend. Jonah was girlfriendless, which he thought was pathetic; especially for a sixteen year old boy!

Jonah let out another light sigh as he began to watch the play again; trying his best to ignore his sister and Chip as much as possible.

As soon as the play was over Jonah felt relieved, because he didn't have to listen to Katherine or Chip and their lovey-dovey-ness anymore. And yet Jonah felt a little ashamed, because he felt like he missed out a lot of the story. Mom and dad lead them off the bleachers that they had been sitting in, to the school commons.

"Wasn't that a fascinating play?" Mom asked the three teens as they walked out of the gym.

"Yeah, it was awesome Virginia Dare is _so_ cool!" Katherine chanted.

Jonah rolled his eyes wanting to say _"How would you know? You weren't even watching!"_ however he didn't, because she'd probably say the same thing to him. Mom smiled and walked up to the line where all the characters stood in costume to be congratulated. Jonah scanned the line for Andrea; whom happened to be at the end of the line. She was shaking hands with people saying 'thank you' when she got complemented on her acting.

Jonah gulped trying to think of a good way to congratulate her as they began to walk through the line. Jonah mostly held out his hand to give high fives to the actors and actresses, because he found that a bit easier. When he got to Antonio; Jonah was expecting him to not high five back, but surprisingly to Jonah he actually did. When they finally made it through the line; Jonah saw Andrea at the end beaming at him happily as he walked over.

Jonah smiled back as he came up to her and took her hand and shook it.

"So what did you think?" She asked softly.

"I–It w–was good y–you're a great actress I–I hardly recognized you." Jonah replied lamely.

Andrea's smile brightened "I'm glad you liked it I was afraid that you'd find it a bit boring."

"No way!" Jonah objected feeling flustered about Andrea's comment "I've never heard anyone say their lines as passionately as you, you're a great actress, in fact this was probably the best play I've ever seen."

Andrea stared at him wide eyed, causing Jonah's cheeks to heat up; he covered his mouth with his hand; looking away from Andrea. How embarrassing, the way he sounded he was sure everyone else in the commons heard him too. Jonah half expected to turn back, and see Andrea laughing at him, but instead she was smiling at him; a warm smile that made his cheeks heat up once again.

Jonah opened his mouth to correct himself, but he couldn't because Andrea had covered his mouth—with her lips. It was sweet and short lived, but it felt loving and when Andrea pulled away Jonah yearned for her to kiss him again.

"Thanks Jonah." She said, and then she walked away, because JB–the leader of the play was allowing the actors and actresses to get dressed.

Jonah touched his lips murmuring to himself "That was my _first_ kiss!"

Then suddenly he was surprised when an arm slung around his shoulders, Jonah looked over to see that it was Katherine grinning at him like an idiot.

"Jo–oh, did just see what I thought I did?" She asked in a sing–song tone.

Jonah blushed muttering "shut up….!"

"Oo, Oo I think I did!" Katherine cheered "I can't believe it Jonah you got your first kiss!"

"I thought I told you to–"Jonah was interrupted when Chip placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"Katherine, please don't be mean…" He pleaded gently.

Katherine frowned at him "I wasn't being mean, I was just joking."

Chip gave her a puppy dog look, with his lip jutting out; causing Katherine to sigh and take his hand and drag him away. Chip looked back at Jonah and grinned, and Jonah grinned back mouthing a '_thanks_' to him. The two walked over to my parents; whom were standing by the door waiting for them.

Dad called out "Come on Jonah, we're going home."

"Okay." Jonah called back, and then looked over his shoulder at the group of actors and actresses walking out in the commons street clothes. Andrea was one of them; Jonah wondered if he should go over to her and ask her questions about before, however when Andrea looked over at him giving him another of her award winning smiles.

He knew that all his questions were answered.

The End

* * *

I read all three of the books to The Missing Series and I just had to create a OneShot for these two.

So Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
